The ideas in this application are generally applicable to hoses of different types including industrial hoses, for example hoses used in spraying applications, as well as watering hoses including domestic, say, garden hoses. One example of hoses to which the idea relates are garden water supplying hoses of the type which have an expanded and increased length state when pressurised due to water flowing therethrough and a contracted state in the absence of such pressure.
Typically, such hoses have an outer fabric based layer which can contract and in effect crumple as the hose contracts in a non-water filled state and some form of internal elastic member for causing the hose to move to a contracted state in the absence of water pressure.
One such existing expandable hose is described in GB2490276A. That hose has an outer tube formed of a non-elastic and flexible material and an inner tube constructed from an elastic material. The outer tube and the inner tube have a first end attached together by a first coupler and the second end attached together by a second coupler. The hose has a shorter length in a non-water flow contracted state and a longer length in an expanded state where water pressure is applied to the interior of the inner elastic tube. The water flow path is through the inner elastic tube whereas the outer tube serves to control and contain expansion of the inner tube in the expanded state. In the contracted state the outer tube is in a crumpled or undulating state, whereas in the expanded state the outer tube is relatively taut and restrains the inner tube against further expansion.
A potential drawback with a hose of the construction described in GB2490276A is that there can be a tendency for hose failure due to one or other of the couplers failing to successfully hold the inner or outer tube after a period of use. A further issue is that the structure of the hose assembly and coupling method used requires the provision of dedicated couplers of a suitable type for joining the tubes together and thus new designs and tooling are required whenever it is desired to use the hose assembly with a different kind of hose end component.
These drawbacks can occur in other situations where hoses are used as well, particularly where there is an outer hose and something to be mounted within it, be that an inner hose or some other component.
It would be desirable to provide hose connectors, hose assemblies and hose arrangements which aim at addressing one or more of these issues or indeed other issues with existing such hoses.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a hose end adaptor for holding an inner component to be nested within an outer tube of a hose, the adaptor comprising a first support portion for receiving the outer tube, and a second support portion on which a component to be nested within the outer tube is mountable.
In one set of embodiments the first support portion is the same portion as the second support portion, i.e., there is a common support portion acting as both the first and second support portions. In another set of embodiments the second support portion is spaced from the first support portion, such that mounting of the component is independent of mounting of the outer tube.
The adaptor may comprise an insertion portion for introduction in and clamping by a hose connector portion, such as a conventional hose fitting. The insertion portion may comprise the first support portion. In other embodiments, the insertion portion may be separate from/spaced from the support portions.
The first support portion may be such that in use the first support portion of the adaptor and carried outer tube would be introducible together in and clampable by a hose connector portion, such as a conventional hose fitting.
In an alternative the adaptor may comprise a hose connector portion. That is, rather than this being a separate component, for example, the hose connector portion may be moulded as part of the adaptor. In such cases, in use, the inner component would be clamped to the second support portion of the adaptor and then the outer tube fed over the first support portion of the adaptor and simultaneously into the connector portion. Once so inserted the outer tube could be clamped to the first support portion of the adapter.
The inner component may be an inner tube, which may be of elastic material. In other alternatives the inner component may be something other than a tube, for example an elastic cord. In general the inner component may be anything which it is desired to secure within the outer tube. Typically the inner component will run along the interior of the outer tube to a second end of the outer tube. The second support portion may be arranged to receive and support a tube—i.e., an inner tube.
The outer tube may be arranged to carry fluid, in particular a liquid, and thus may be fluid proof or “waterproof”. Where there is an inner tube, this may be arranged to carry to carry fluid, in particular a liquid, and thus may be fluid proof or “waterproof”. In some cases both tubes may be arranged to carry fluid, in particular liquid.
The adaptor may comprise a fluid communication passage for allowing fluid communication between an interior of an inner tube mounted on the second support portion and the exterior. The fluid communication passage may be dimensioned such as not cause a flow restriction for flow into or out of the interior of the inner tube.
A through bore may be provided through the second support portion. The through bore may have a diameter which is at least as large as an internal diameter, at locations away from the adaptor, of an inner tube mounted on the second support portion. The internal diameter of the through bore may be at least as large as an at rest internal diameter of the inner tube. It will be understood here that the inner tube may be stretched or deformed over the body of the adaptor, and thus its diameter at that location may be larger than an at rest diameter and/or a diameter at other locations.
The adaptor may be arranged to avoid fluid communication between the interior of a carried inner tube and the annulus between the inner tube and the outer tube. This may, for example, help stop fluid carried by the inner tube from leaking out of the hose.
In an alternative the adaptor may be arranged to allow fluid communication between the interior of a carried inner tube and the annulus between the inner tube and the outer tube. This can allow mixing of fluids carried by the inner and outer tubes in the region of the adaptor. The adaptor may comprise a fluid communication passage for allowing fluid communication between the interior of a carried inner tube and the annulus between the inner tube and the outer tube.
The outer tube may be of a non-elastic material. Alternatively the outer tube may have elasticity to some degree in one or more direction provided that it acts to retain the inner tube. The outer tube may be termed an outer retaining tube. For example, the outer tube may be elastic in the longitudinal direction and non-elastic in the radial or circumferential direction. In another case the outer tube may be elastic but less elastic than the inner tube.
Similarly in other cases neither tube may be elastic. This may be appropriate if say, each tube is provided for carrying a respective liquid.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a hose end adaptor arrangement comprising a hose end adaptor as defined above and a clamping member for clamping the inner component to the adaptor.
The clamping member may comprise a collar or ferrule.
The clamping member may be deformable into position to clamp an inner component onto the second support portion of the adaptor. In such a case the clamping member will typically be of metal and typically swaged, crimped, pressed or otherwise deformed into position.
Alternatively the clamping member may be threadingly enageable with the adaptor to clamp an inner component onto the second support portion of the adaptor. This can be advantageous since it facilitates demounting of an inner component from the adaptor which may, for example, allow replacement or interchanging of the inner component. The clamping member may comprise a threaded nut.
The clamping member may have a supporting surface with a profile selected to support the inner component in the region of the adaptor. The clamping member may have a flared, for example cone shaped or trumpet shaped, supporting surface. The clamping member may comprise a bore with a flared portion, with a first part of the bore arranged for clamping contact with a clamped inner component and a flared part of the bore arranged for supporting a clamped inner component.
Where the inner component comprises an inner tube, the supporting surface may be arranged to support the wall of the tube in the region of the adaptor. This may relieve stress on the tube and/or the clamping of the tube. In turn this may help to guard against failure. This can be particularly helpful where a flexible and/or elastic inner tube is provided.
The clamping portion may extend beyond the adaptor longitudinally so as to project further within an outer tube in which the adaptor is mounted. This can allow support of the inner component inwards of the adaptor.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a hose assembly comprising a hose end adaptor as defined above located in an end of a length of outer tube and optionally to which is mounted an inner component nested within the outer tube.
The hose assembly may comprise a clamping member, as defined above, for clamping the inner component to the adaptor.
A support sleeve may be provided in the region of the clamping member so as to be disposed (directly or indirectly) between the clamping member and the inner tube. The support sleeve may be disposed between the inner and outer tubes. The support sleeve may be elastomeric.
The hose assembly may comprise an expansion retainer for controlling expansion of the inner tube. The expansion retainer may comprise a support surface for supporting the inner component. The support surface may be flared. The expansion retainer may comprise a flared bore. The support surface may bound the flared bore. The expansion retainer may extend beyond the adaptor longitudinally so as to project further along an outer tube provided on the adaptor than does the adaptor. The expansion retainer may be provided outside of the outer tube.
The hose assembly may comprise a locking nut for engagement with a connector portion.
The expansion retainer may be retained by, but separate from, the nut. Alternatively, the nut may comprise the expansion retainer.
The clamping member may comprise the expansion retainer.
The hose assembly may comprise a second adaptor provided at a second end of the length of outer tube.
A respective second clamping member may be provided for clamping the inner component to the second adaptor.
Again the second adaptor may comprise a first support portion on which the outer tube is received and a second support portion, spaced from the first support portion, on which second support portion the inner component is mounted such that the mounting of the inner component is independent of the mounting of the outer tube.
The second adaptor may be the same as the first adaptor or vary in at least some respects. Thus the optional features above and below may apply to one or both of the adaptors.
The second support portion may project longitudinally from the first support portion so that the second support portion extends further within the outer tube than the first support portion.
This leads to the clamping position of the inner tube being longitudinally inwards of the clamping position of the outer tube which in turn can help reduce strain on the outer tube in the region at which it is clamped—the outer tube may adopt a more gradual expanding profile from the clamp to its full diameter. Again this can reduce the chance of failure of the hose assembly.
The or each adaptor may be generally tubular. The or each adaptor may have stepped outer surface.
The first support portion of the or each adaptor may have a larger external diameter than that of the second support portion.
The first support portion of the or each adaptor may be provided with at least one retaining rib for helping retain the outer tube.
The second support portion of the or each adaptor may be provided with at least one retaining rib for helping retain the inner component.
The or each adaptor may comprise a rim portion provided on the insertion portion.
The or each adaptor may comprise a rim portion which projects longitudinally beyond the first support portion and beyond the end of the outer tube when mounted on the first support portion. The rim portion may act as open end of the hose assembly which may be introduced into a respective connector portion.
The provision of the rim portion can help protect the end of the outer tube as the hose assembly is introduced into a respective connector and help ensure that the outer tube remains on the adaptor during assembly. In particular the outer tube may be just relatively loosely push fitted or otherwise loosely mounted on the adaptor before insertion of the hose assembly into the respective connector portion, with the connector portion providing the desired clamping of the outer tube when assembled. This can aid the manufacturing and assembly process.
The second support portion may project from the first support portion in a longitudinal direction opposite of that in which the rim portion projects.
The rim portion may also project transversely beyond the first support portion and may also project transversely so as to be flush with or project beyond the outer tube where mounted on the first support portion. The rim portion may have a larger external diameter than the first support portion and may have an external diameter that is the same as or larger than that of the outer tube when mounted on the first support portion.
This can further aid the protective role of the rim portion.
The rim portion may serve to splay apart gripping fingers of a connector portion during insertion of the hose assembly into the connector portion.
The rim portion may be profiled to aid insertion and/or a splaying effect.
The rim portion may have an internal chamfer. This may aid insertion. The rim portion may have an external chamfer. This may aid insertion and/or splaying.
The adaptor may define a receiving bore for receiving a spigot of a respective connector portion.
The receiving bore may be provided in the insertion portion.
The receiving bore may be provided in the first support portion and the connector portion may be arranged to clamp the outer tube and adaptor to the spigot when received in the receiving bore to effect connection between the hose assembly and the connector portion.
A seal may be provided between the spigot and the adaptor.
An o-ring may be provided in the receiving bore to seal between the spigot and the adaptor. Alternatively other sealing means may be provided. The adaptor may be of two materials, a first harder material to facilitate clamping of the inner component to the second support portion and a second softer material to facilitate sealing between the spigot and the adaptor. The first support portion of the adaptor may be of the second softer material. Alternatively, portions of the second softer material may be provided on the internal wall of the adaptor in the receiving bore. The adaptor may be a two shot injection moulded component.
In one embodiment the minimum internal diameter of a fluid flow bore through the adaptor may be bigger than the minimum internal diameter of a fluid flow bore through the spigot.
In another embodiment the minimum internal diameter of a fluid flow bore through the adaptor may be the same or smaller than the minimum internal diameter of a fluid flow bore through the spigot.
This allows a decision to be made as to whether the adaptor or spigot causes a flow restriction or whether a flow restriction is avoided.
The adaptor may be dimensioned and arranged so that when in position at an end of the hose assembly, that end of the hose assembly may be introduced into a standard hose connector portion, for example, a standard garden hose connector portion.
Thus the internal diameter of the receiving bore, the external diameter of the insertion portion/first support portion and/or the material of the insertion portion/first support portion may be selected to correspond with what is expected of a predetermined size of standard hose.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a hose arrangement comprising a hose assembly as defined above, and a first hose end component comprising a first connector portion mounted on a first end of the hose assembly.
The hose arrangement may comprise a second hose end component comprising a second connector portion mounted on a second end of the hose assembly.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a spigot which is received in a receiving bore provided in the adaptor when the connector portion is assembled on the hose assembly, and a clamping arrangement comprising a plurality of deformable fingers which surround the spigot and are arranged to be driven into contact with the adaptor or with the exterior of the outer tube carried on the adaptor under action of a locking nut such that the adaptor and where present the outer tube are clamped between the fingers and the spigot.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a spigot for introduction into the interior of a hose portion to be held by the connector portion and a clamping arrangement comprising a plurality of deformable fingers which surround the spigot and are arranged to be driven into contact with the exterior of a hose portion to held by the connector under action of a locking nut such that the hose portion is clamped between the fingers and the spigot.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a standard hose connector portion, for example a standard garden hose connector portion.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a standard hose connector portion of the type comprising a spigot for introduction into the interior of a hose portion to be held by the connector portion and a clamping arrangement comprising a plurality of deformable fingers which surround the spigot and are arranged to be driven into contact with the exterior of a hose portion to held by the connector under action of a locking nut such that the hose portion is clamped between the fingers and the spigot.
As will be clear the above defined adaptors, hose assemblies and hose arrangements can be used in many different circumstances—for example industrial situations, such as for example spraying applications, as well as domestic situations. The carried fluid may be a liquid, in some cases this will be water, but it might also be another liquid. One particular application is a water supplying (say watering) hose, for example, a garden water supplying hose.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of making a hose assembly as defined above comprising the steps of:
providing an inner component within a length of outer tube so as to be nested therein;
clamping a first end of the inner component to the second support portion of a first hose end adaptor;
clamping a second end of the inner component to the second support portion of a second hose end adaptor;
locating a first end of the outer tube on the first support portion of the first hose end adaptor; and
locating a second end of the outer tube on the first support portion of the second hose end adaptor.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of making a hose arrangement as defined above comprising the steps of:
i) making a hose assembly by the steps of:
providing an inner component within a length of outer tube so as to be nested therein;
clamping a first end of the inner component to the second support portion of a first hose end adaptor;
clamping a second end of the inner component to the second support portion of a second hose end adaptor;
locating a first end of the outer tube on the first support portion of the first hose end adaptor;
locating a second end of the outer tube on the first support portion of the second hose end adaptor;
and
ii) locating and clamping a first end of the hose assembly in a connector portion of a first hose end component; and locating and clamping a second end of the hose assembly in a connector portion of a second hose end component.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a garden water supplying hose arrangement comprising a hose assembly, a first hose end component comprising a first connector portion mounted on a first end of the hose assembly and a second hose end component comprising a second connector portion mounted on a second end of the hose assembly, the hose assembly comprising an outer tube of flexible material and an inner tube of an elastic material for carrying water through the hose assembly,
wherein due to the action of the elastic inner tube, the hose assembly has a shorter length in a contracted state in the absence of water pressure in the interior of the inner elastic tube and a longer length in an expanded state when water pressure is applied to the interior of the elastic inner tube, and the outer tube has an undulating state when the hose assembly is in the contracted state and serves to control and contain expansion of the inner tube when the hose assembly is in the expanded state,
and wherein the hose assembly comprises a first adaptor provided at a first end of the hose assembly for allowing connection of the first end of the hose assembly to the first connector portion,
the first adaptor comprising a first support portion on which the outer tube is mounted and the first support portion of the adaptor and the outer tube being accepted together in and clamped by the first connector portion when the hose arrangement is assembled, and
the first adaptor comprising a second support portion, spaced from the first support portion, on which second support portion the elastic inner tube is mounted such that the mounting of the elastic inner tube is independent of the mounting of the outer tube.
This arrangement leads to more secure mounting of the elastic tube and more secure mounting of the outer tube than if a common mounting is used to help protect against failure of connection of either tube from the first connector portion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a garden water supplying hose assembly for use in a garden water supplying hose arrangement of the type having a first hose end component comprising a first connector portion mounted on a first end of a hose assembly and a second hose end component comprising a second connector portion mounted on a second end of a hose assembly,
the hose assembly comprising an outer tube of flexible material and an inner tube of an elastic material for carrying water through the hose assembly,
wherein, in use as part of a hose arrangement, due to the action of the elastic inner tube, the hose assembly has a shorter length in a contracted state in the absence of water pressure in the interior of the inner elastic tube and a longer length in an expanded state when water pressure is applied to the interior of the elastic inner tube, and the outer tube has an undulating state when the hose assembly is in the contracted state and serves to control and contain expansion of the inner tube when the hose assembly is in the expanded state,
and wherein the hose assembly comprises a first adaptor provided at a first end of the hose assembly for allowing connection of the first end of the hose assembly to a first connector portion of a first hose end component, the first adaptor comprising a first support portion on which the outer tube is mounted and the first support portion of the adaptor and the outer tube being arranged to be accepted together in a first connector portion of a first hose end component, and
the first adaptor comprising a second support portion, spaced from the first support portion, on which second support portion the elastic inner tube is mounted such that the mounting of the elastic inner tube is independent of the mounting of the outer tube.
The outer tube may be of a non-elastic material. Alternatively the outer tube may have elasticity to some degree in one or more direction provided that it acts to retain the inner tube. The outer tube may be termed an outer retaining tube. For example, the outer tube may be elastic in the longitudinal direction and non-elastic in the radial or circumferential direction. In another case the outer tube may be elastic but less elastic than the inner tube.
The hose assembly may comprise a second adaptor provided at a second end of the hose assembly for allowing connection of the second end of the hose assembly to the second connector portion, the second adaptor comprising a first support portion on which the outer tube is mounted and the first support portion of the second adaptor and the outer tube being accepted together in and clamped by the second connector portion when the hose arrangement is assembled, and
the second adaptor comprising a second support portion, spaced from the first support portion, on which second support portion the elastic inner tube is mounted such that the mounting of the elastic inner tube is independent of the mounting of the outer tube.
The second adaptor may be the same as the first adaptor or vary in at least some respects. Thus the optional features below may apply to one or both of the adaptors.
The second support portion may project longitudinally from the first support portion so that the second support portion extends further within the outer tube than the first support portion.
This leads to the clamping position of the inner tube being longitudinally inwards of the clamping position of the outer tube which in turn can help reduce strain on the outer tube in the region at which it is clamped—the outer tube may adopt a more gradual expanding profile from the clamp to its full diameter. Again this can reduce the chance of failure of the hose assembly.
The inner elastic tube may be clamped to the or each adaptor via a collar or ferrule. This will typically be of metal and typically swaged, crimped, pressed or otherwise deformed into position so as to clamp the inner elastic tube onto the second support portion of the adaptor.
The or each adaptor may be generally tubular. The or each adaptor may have stepped outer surface.
The first support portion of the or each adaptor may have a larger external diameter than that of the second support portion.
The first support portion of the or each adaptor may be provided with at least one retaining rib for helping retain the outer tube.
The second support portion of the or each adaptor may be provided with at least one retaining rib for helping retain the inner tube.
The or each adaptor may comprise a rim portion which projects longitudinally beyond the first support portion and beyond the end of the outer tube when mounted on the first support portion. The rim portion may act as open end of the hose assembly which may be introduced into the respective connector portion.
The provision of the rim portion can help protect the end of the outer tube as the hose assembly is introduced into the respective connector and help ensure that the outer tube remains on the adaptor during assembly. In particular the outer tube may be just relatively loosely push fitted or otherwise loosely mounted on the adaptor before insertion of the hose assembly into the respective connector portion, with the connector portion providing the desired clamping of the outer tube when assembled. This can aid the manufacturing and assembly process.
The second support portion may project from the first support portion in a longitudinal direction opposite of that in which the rim portion projects.
The rim portion may also project transversely beyond the first support portion and may also project transversely so as to be flush with or project beyond the outer tube where mounted on the first support portion. The rim portion may have a larger external diameter than the first support portion and may have an external diameter that is the same as or larger than that of the outer tube when mounted on the first support portion.
This can further aid the protective role of the rim portion.
The rim portion may serve to splay apart gripping fingers of the connector portion during insertion of the hose assembly into the connector portion.
The rim portion may be profiled to aid insertion and/or a splaying effect.
The rim portion may have an internal chamfer. This may aid insertion. The rim portion may have an external chamfer. This may aid insertion and/or splaying.
The adaptor may define a receiving bore for receiving a spigot of the respective connector portion.
The receiving bore may be provided in the first support portion and the connector portion may be arranged to clamp the outer tube and adaptor to the spigot when received in the receiving bore to effect connection between the hose assembly and the connector portion.
A seal may be provided between the spigot and the adaptor.
An o-ring may be provided in the receiving bore to seal between the spigot and the adaptor. Alternatively other sealing means may be provided. The adaptor may be of two materials, a first harder material to facilitate clamping of the inner tube to the second support portion and a second softer material to facilitate sealing between the spigot and the adaptor. The first support portion of the adaptor may be of the second softer material. Alternatively, portions of the second softer material may be provided on the internal wall of the adaptor in the receiving bore. The adaptor may be a two shot injection moulded component.
The adaptor may be dimensioned and arranged so that when in position at an end of the hose assembly, that end of the hose assembly may be introduced into a standard garden hose connector portion.
Thus the internal diameter of the receiving bore, the external diameter of the first support portion and/or the material of the first support portion may be selected to correspond with what is expected of a predetermined size of standard garden hose.
The hose assembly may be arranged, for example, to be accepted in standard fittings for a predetermined size of standard plastics material garden hose.
The hose assembly may be arranged, for example, to be accepted in fittings for 12.5 mm, 15 mm, or 19 mm standard plastics material garden hose.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a spigot which is received in a receiving bore provided in the first support portion of the adaptor when the connector portion is assembled on the hose assembly, and a clamping arrangement comprising a plurality of deformable fingers which surround the spigot and are arranged to be driven into contact with the exterior of the outer tube carried on the adaptor under action of a locking nut such that the outer tube and adaptor are clamped between the fingers and the spigot.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a spigot for introduction into the interior of a hose portion to be held by the connector portion and a clamping arrangement comprising a plurality of deformable fingers which surround the spigot and are arranged to be driven into contact with the exterior of a hose portion to held by the connector under action of a locking nut such that the hose portion is clamped between the fingers and the spigot.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a standard garden hose connector portion.
The first and/or second connector portion may comprise a standard garden hose connector portion of the type comprising a spigot for introduction into the interior of a hose portion to be held by the connector portion and a clamping arrangement comprising a plurality of deformable fingers which surround the spigot and are arranged to be driven into contact with the exterior of a hose portion to held by the connector under action of a locking nut such that the hose portion is clamped between the fingers and the spigot.
The first hose end component may, for example, comprise one of: a nozzle; a spray gun; a sprinkler; a watering lance; a tap (faucet) connector; a hose fitting—for allowing connection of the hose arrangement to another water source or outlet device; or so on.
The second hose end component may, for example, comprise one of: a nozzle; a spray gun; a sprinkler; a watering lance; a tap (faucet) connector; a hose fitting—for allowing connection of the hose arrangement to another water source or outlet device; or so on.
In each case the respective hose end component may comprise a standard hose connector portion.
As such each hose end component may be a standard hose end component.
In a preferred embodiment each hose end component comprises a hose fitting, say a female hose fitting, which may be a standard hose fitting. For example each hose end component may comprise a female push fit fitting.
A constriction may be provided in at least one of the connector portions, at least one of the hose end components or a component attached thereto for helping ensure the presence of adequate water pressure inside the inner tube during use to cause expansion.
Each of the optional features following each of the aspects of the invention above is equally applicable as an optional feature is respect of each of the other aspects of the invention and could be written after each aspect with any necessary changes in wording. The optional features are not written after each aspect merely in the interests of brevity.